


Obey Me! Alphabets

by Procrasking



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: NSFW and SFW alphabets posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. SFW Mammon (B, C, F, O, W)

**Beauty** \- _What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_   
He admires the way they join his chaos. The way that he can come up to them with a cash grabbing scheme and their eyes light up as they agree to join in. Just seeing them happy to support him, even if it’s just to spend some time together, fills his heart with warmth and joy that he really couldn’t feel through anything else.

 **Comfort** \- _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_  
After a bad day, he’d wrap his arms around MC and pull them to the nearest sofa/bed, just laying together, basking in one another’s warmth. If they needed to vent, he’s right by their side listening to whatever they need to say. He’s also pretty good at giving head massages to calm people down.

 **Fight** \- _Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_  
He forgives people insanely quickly, even if there were a lot of insults in the fight. It’s not that he wants to insult MC, it’s just that he gets caught up in the emotions and throws everything he can think of at them. If he’s the one in the wrong, he doesn’t want to admit it or apologise, but then thinks of a world without MC and starts crying, rushing to apologise and beg for forgiveness if needed.

 **On Cloud Nine** \- _What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_  
He’s pretty obvious. For such a tsundere, he really can’t help but stare at you with doe eyes filled with love and pure adoration. Please expect to find moderately expensive things placed around your room, subtle but still pretty noticeable. With all his years stealing, he’s incredibly observant, and if you look at _anything_ while out shopping with him, he’s making a mental note in seconds.

 **Wild Card** - _A random Fluff Headcanon._  
He loves to snuggle. Any time of day, just go “hey, cuddle?” and he’ll be by your side in an instant. He adores you and being close to you brightens his entire day.


	2. SFW Mammon, Satan, Lucifer (C, F, U, W, Y)

**Mammon:**

**Comfort** \- _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

After a bad day, he’d wrap his arms around MC and pull them to the nearest sofa/bed, just laying together, basking in one another’s warmth. If they needed to vent, he’s right by their side listening to whatever they need to say. He’s also pretty good at giving head massages to calm people down.

 **Fight** \- _Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

He forgives people insanely quickly, even if there were a lot of insults in the fight. It’s not that he wants to insult MC, it’s just that he gets caught up in the emotions and throws everything he can think of at them. If he’s the one in the wrong, he doesn’t want to admit it or apologise, but then thinks of a world without MC and starts crying, rushing to apologise and beg for forgiveness if needed.

 **Understanding** \- _How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

Incredibly understanding. Listen, he’s a sneaky little thief, which means he’s probably super observant, so he picks up on everything MC does without him even knowing, then when it comes to something MC wants, he knows exactly what to do for them. Also, being insulted constantly makes him really empathetic, even if he is a mega tsun and can’t admit it.

 **Wild Card** \- _A random fluff headcanon_

He’s great at arts and crafts, meaning he tries to make his MC more things than buy them. So much effort goes into it and he wants to show off the things he makes, boasting about how his MC loves the things he does for them.

 **Yearning** \- _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

He’s whiney. He goes up to anyone and everyone asking where his MC is. Poor babey can’t help it, he just loves them so much and his mind races when he isn’t with them. The second he sees them again he holds them so close because he missed them so much and he just wants to show them how much he adores them.

**Satan:**

**Comfort** \- _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

He’s actually really good at comforting people. When his MC is having a hard time, he’ll gently wrap his arms around them & rest his chin atop their head. It’s very warm and he’ll do anything MC needs to calm down. If they need to talk, he’d gladly listen and provide some top tier advice. If they just want to vibe, he’ll read to them, snuggle with them, watch something with them, anything they want and he’s right there by their side.

 **Fight** \- _Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

While he hates fighting, he obviously gets angry pretty quickly. It’s not something he can help and he always feel bad after fighting. During the fight, he tries so hard to control himself, and won’t ever get physical with his MC, but sometimes he says things he really doesn’t mean. After the fight, he’ll want to hold his MC and tell them everything he finds great about them to make up for anything he said in the heat of the moment.

 **Understanding** \- _How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

 _H_ e’s pretty empathetic, especially when it comes to emotions usually seen as ‘negative’. Since he’s read a lot about humans and how they act, he can usually sense how his MC feels even before they can, and is quick to get them away from whatever is hurting them.

 **Wild Card** \- _A random fluff headcanon_

Loves to sit on a hill under the stars with his MC, relaxing and basking in each other’s company. With nobody else around, he feels closer to his MC than ever before. If they want him to, he can read to them, hold them close, maybe even sing if they bat their eyelashes enough.

 **Yearning** \- _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

Needy. So freakin’ needy. He’s great at hiding it, which is why you wouldn’t suspect it, but if you’ve known him long enough you can figure it out. As soon as he sees his MC again he’s subtly taking them to either his room or theirs for a nice cuddle and read.

**Lucifer:**

**Comfort** \- _How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

He’s a good listener, but he tries to give advice even if MC doesn’t want it. Other than advice, he gives alright hugs and likes to pat his MC’s head. Forgive him, it’s all he knows how to do.

 **Fight** \- _Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

It’s very conflicting. Every word said in a fight hits his pride hard and he wants to hold back as much as possible because he knows nobody else will love him as much as they do. He knows he needs to apologise, especially if he’s in the wrong, but sometimes he just can’t overcome his pride.

 **Understanding** \- _How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

Observant gang gains another member. He takes pride in how well he knows his MC, sometimes he’ll know exactly what they’re thinking before they think it. 

**Wild Card** \- _A random fluff headcanon_

Clingy drunk. Very, very clingy, and very very cute, but won’t admit it until he’s absolutely sloshed. He doesn’t even admit it, he just kinda holds his MC and refuses to let go until he falls asleep.

 **Yearning** \- _How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

He’ll look at his coat pocket, where he keeps a picture of him and his MC, whenever he starts to miss them. It makes him work just that little bit quicker to get back to them.


	3. Satan NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
He’s really gentle because he knows he can get quite rough sometimes, especially when he’s had a bad day. Almost every time, he’ll run a warm bath and might even wash your hair, giving you a nice head massage while he does.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Of his, he likes his tail. This is mainly because he can do a lot of things to his S/O with it. On his S/O, he prefers their eyes - it sounds weird but he loves looking into them and trying to figure out what they’re thinking, both inside and out of the bedroom.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)**  
Not too big of a fan of mess, especially since there’s books all over his room that he’d rather didn’t get dirty. However he does have a thing for cum on his S/O’s face.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
He doesn’t really have that many secrets, really. All his S/O needs to find something out about him is ask, since he trusts them a helluva lot. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Not,, that experienced, but he knows his stuff. He’s been around a while, and sometimes you just gotta be a slut y’know?

 **F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
He’s not that picky, but he prefers being on a bed or desk; being on a sofa is just uncomfortable and walls are so easy to break. Generally prefers it if he can see his S/O’s eyes, but having their back against his chest is great too.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
If you can make him laugh or smile, he’s not gonna tell you to stop, but he’s not humorous on his own. He won’t stop to make you laugh or giggle but sometimes the concentrated look on his face sets you off then he starts laughing and it’s just overall a great time.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Every now and then his S/O will have to remind him but he’s good at keeping things neat & tidy most of the time.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
It depends, if he’s had a good day he’ll take his time with his S/O, being all nice and fancy with candles and wine, but if he’s had a bad day he’s getting his frustration out any way possible. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
Not that often. If he’s reading something erotic, he probably will, and every now and then he’ll get a wave of feelings about how amazing his S/O is, filling him with lust rivalling Asmo’s.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Y’know, I really can’t see him being into BDSM or anything like that. He’s a demon, so he probably has a thing for breeding, maybe choking if he’s real worked up, but other than that he just enjoys some sweet sex with his lover. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
Bed and desk. Bed is his go-to, especially if he’s being real romantic, but to get back at Luci he’ll take his S/O over his office desk. After that, he finds he really enjoys desk sex, and if you beg nicely he’ll even try out the library table.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
A lot of things, but when his S/O gets worked up at something or when they wear his clothes, he goes fucking _nuts_. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Will never ever do things with bodily fluids that aren’t cum. He’s not kinky enough for blood play and anything else is just too dirty for him.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
It depends on his mood - he _loves_ giving so that he can tease his S/O for ages and see the affect he has on them, but sometimes he just really wants them on their knees for him.

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
It depends, but he’s generally quite slow and sensual. Work him up enough and he can switch pace in a heartbeat, though.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
Sure. At RAD, he loves teasing his S/O, so the occasional quickie in an empty classroom or janitor’s closet is a must. He prefers to be slow and sensual but at the same time, gotta go fast.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Absolutely, he’ll try a lot of things. If his S/O one day said “hey I got some fuzzy handcuffs, wanna try them out?” he’ll do it. He’s game for anything his S/O wants to do unless it’s one of his big no’s.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Very, _very_ long time. He’s a demon, he has some _insane_ stamina. Listen, he can make one round go for hours - as angry as he seems he has a lot of restraint and he can go several rounds before getting exhausted.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
He doesn’t own any, but if his S/O has some he’s more than willing to use them. He’d really love to tease them with a dildo while they suck him off.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Good god, he teases his S/O so fucking much it’s insane. At dinner, he’s running his hand up and down their thigh. In class, he’s texting them the _filthiest_ fuckin things they’ve ever read. At fucking dinner with Diavolo, he’s whispering in their ear and running his fingertips _everywhere._

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
If he’s worked up, he can get really noisy, but he’s generally pretty quiet. He’ll groan a fair bit, but he bites his lips a lot or buries his face in his S/O’s neck.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
Definitely a biter. Sometimes it’s harsh and breaks the skin but most of the time it’s just a little nip. He can’t help it, he just gets so worked up sometimes.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)**  
He’s- I mean he’s a demon, he’s gonna be pretty big, but even for a demon he’s above average. Very thick, and pretty damn long.

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Depends on the day, but he’s generally not that lusty. If he’s been teasing his S/O all day then yeah, he’s gonna be a bit more worked up and ready to go.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Not that quickly. He likes to hold his S/O in his arms, face nestled into their hair. Sometimes he’ll read, but he’ll mostly just fall asleep to the gentle heartbeat of his S/O.


End file.
